


Boring!

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: He tries to resist, Lots of Sex, M/M, Peter wants Hook, but does't succed, it's smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan wants Hook. He tries desperatetly to resist, but well... If Pan wants something, he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring!




End file.
